


Beach Proposal

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, proposal, sweden!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Molly and Sherlock enjoy their new relationship on a Swedish beach. Sherlock decides to pop the question.





	Beach Proposal

The sand beneath her feet is wet, squishy and just wonderful, as is the ocean water, the sea breeze, the sun on her skin and the warm hand in hers. 

If someone had told her a year ago that Molly Hooper would go on a romantic holiday with her boyfriend Sherlock Holmes, she would have laughed in their faces - and cried later in bed. 

But this is actually happening, a side glance proving that the man walking next to her is indeed her favourite consulting detective. 

Her heartbeat stutters, butterflies fly around in her belly and the reality of it all feels so intense that she can’t help the giggle bursting out of her. 

“What?” he asks, the hold on her tightening just a tiny bit. 

“Nothing, it’s just…this feels weird, doesn’t it?”

Sherlock looks at her, his eyes shielded by a cap he wears as a ‘disguise’, as he said. ‘My brother’s eyes are everywhere’.  
His face falls, insecurity washing over it.

“Bad weird?”

“Wonderfully weird”, she counters, beaming up at him. Sherlock smiles right back and lifts her hand to kiss the back of it, eyes melting into hers. 

“Yes.”

Molly blushes and shakes her head, feeling light-headed. 

“It’s just so much. Two months ago we were at this uncomfortable stalemate and now we’re walking along a Swedish beach, holding hands.”

“…And are having quite a lot of sex”, Sherlock adds with a boyish grin that makes Molly laugh. 

“Yes, that too”, she confirms. 

Gosh, she knows what every part of his body tastes like now. She has kissed and licked every inch of his skin. She knows his orgasm face, for heaven’s sake!

 

So. Surreal. 

 

“But you’re happy, Molly, aren’t you?” Sherlock asks after a pause, making her stop by tugging at her hand. 

Molly looks up at him, at his hopeful eyes that have a new tenderness to them, and every fibre of her being pulls her to this man. 

“Happier than I ever hoped to be. You’re the love of my life, Sherlock. I want to be with you, always.” 

She hugs him, burying her face in his chest and breathing in his scent along with the salty breeze of the ocean, amazed that she’s finally allowed to do this, that she can touch him and kiss him and hold him without fear he’d push her away.

His arms wrap around her, his warmth chasing the chill of the pleasantly cool air away, and kisses the top of her head. They stand like that for a while, letting the waves wash over their feet and and calves. 

 

“I would like to marry you, Molly”, Sherlock suddenly whispers against her forhead, hot lips brushing over her skin. 

At first Molly is unsure he really said it, the waves almost droning out his voice. But when she lifts her head, the warmth in his look proves that he had. 

“It doesn’t have to be now, or in a year. I will wait. For once I’ll be patient.” They share a knowing smile. “But yes, I would very much like to marry you. I…I’ve reached a point in my life where I’m certain I want a family of my own. Children, too. Two or four. Not three, if possible. From personal experience I can tell that-”

“Yes”, Molly interrupts him. Her heart is bursting with love and the word just broke out of her. 

 

Sherlock wants to marry her. If this is all a dream and she is actually lying in a coma in a hospital bed somewhere, please no one wake her up. 

 

“Yes?” Sherlock repeats, actually sounding surprised. 

“Of course yes!” Molly laughs, joy and happiness rushing through her veins like electricity. 

She squeals and jumps his bones. Sherlock laughs against her lips as she kisses him, wrapping an arm around her to steady her. His smiling lips open and they fall into that kind of kiss that makes you forget the world - until a wave almost knocks him over. 

He stumbles backwards, but his hand slides up her back to make sure that she doesn’t break this heavenly kiss. Molly giggles into his open mouth, her tongue stroking his lovingly. 

 

“Let’s get married here, Molly”, Sherlock whispers as they break apart, his hand still in her neck, his eyes full of the same energy that has befallen her. 

“Is that even possible?”

“I’ll call Mycroft.”

“I thought we were hiding from him.”

“We’ve been hiding long enough. I want you to be my wife. Now.”

Molly hugs him tight, still sticking to him like glue, her thighs tightly wrapped around his hips. 

“Your mother will kill you if you marry without her.”

“We’ll marry in England again, have that big party that everyone wants and we will loath. John deserves his revenge as best man, though I doubt he can top a murder and the revelation that his wife is pregnant.”

Molly giggles and looks down at him, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, a gesture already feeling so familiar and comforting. 

“You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?”

“Naturally.”

She laughs again. They share a sweet kiss. 

“Fine then. Call your brother.”

 

Sherlock beams at her and hugs her so tight she’s afraid her ribs might crack. Yet, she’d never stop him.

For being a man who avoids body contact at all costs, he’s an excellent hugger. 

As Molly attempts to climb back down to the ground, Sherlock’s hands fly to her legs, keeping them wrapped around his hips. 

“What are you doing?”

“Um, getting off of you so you can call Mycroft?”

“I’m not calling him now.”

“No?”

“Nope.”

Sherlock wanders out of the wet sand to the big rock near them, which dents into a small cave, almost perfect for two people - which Sherlock proves as he ducks into it, going down on his knees and gently lying her down into the sand, smiling seductively as he looms over her, one hand buried in the sand next to her head while the other is unlacing her shorts. 

 

“Sherlock Holmes”, Molly says breathlessly, arousal flooding her so fast she feels dizzy again, “did you research the best places to have sex on a beach in Sweden?”

“Of course not”, he protests, one second looking appalled by the mere suggestion…then grinning like an evil mastermind. “I spent six hours on google maps to find a spot on a Swedish beach with an opportunity to…properly celebrate a succesful proposal.”

Molly laughs and shakes her head at the same time, lifting her head to kiss him while her hands busy themselves with unlacing his shorts and pushing them down his lovely behind. 

“You do realize we will get sand everywhere. Literally.”

“I won’t. I’ll be on top”, he grins smugly and tugs at her bikini top, exposing her small breasts to his hungry mouth. 

“We’ll see about that”, Molly replies and nips at his lush bottom lip. 

 

They both get sand everywhere. 

 

It doesn’t stop them.  

 

 

They marry two days later in the small courthouse in the Swedish town they’re in. It’s a quiet, fast ceremony. The marriage registrar has the loveliest Swedish accent and the provided witnesses give them honest smiles. 

 

Sherlock has tears in his eyes the entire time and after he pushed the simple golden ring on her finger - engraved with the words  _‘It’s always been true’_ and their wedding date - he takes her in his arms, holding her for a long time, one hand in her hair, his cheek resting on her forehead. 

Then he kisses her like never before and in this one moment, Molly can see past all the walls straight into his heart; she can feel how very much he loves her.  

 

The second wedding in England is an eventful and fun evening, John actually gets his revenge by telling Sherlock he’s going to be a father. Molly told John beforehand and hid all the signs from her husband, very proud of herself. 

Sherlock never lets her out of his arms for the rest of the night, like he didn’t let go of her hand for the rest of the day after their Swedish wedding. 

 

They only make it to two children, but both agree that they are more than enough, having Sherlock’s restless energy, Molly’s joyful spirit and their combined intelligence. 


End file.
